Chloe Price
Chloe Elizabeth Price (geboren am 11. März 1994 in Arcadia Bay, Oregon) ist die (ehemalige) beste Freundin von Max und ehemalige Schülerin der Blackwell Academy. Allgemeines Chloe war früher die beste Freundin von Max, bevor diese nach Seattle zog. Sie erwecken ihre Freundschaft während des Spiels durch gemeinsame Erlebnisse wieder. Sie war ebenfalls Studentin der Blackwell Academy, wurde allerdings zwei Jahre, bevor Max mit dem Studieren beginnt, suspendiert. Bevor Rachel Amber verschwand, war diese Chloes beste Freundin. Chloe mag teilweise kindisch und egoistisch wirken, aber eigentlich interessiert sie sich teilweise mehr als sie zugibt. Chloe hatte langes, dunkelblondes Haar, bevor sie es kurz schnitt und blau färbte. Biografie Der folgende Text ist, was Max über Chloe in ihr Journal schreibt. Und dann ist da noch Chloe Price. Was sagt man nach fünf Jahren zu einem besten Freund? Nachdem man herausgefunden hat, dass man ihr Leben in einem Badezimmer gerettet hat? NICHTS. Ich fühle mich schlecht, nicht in Kontakt geblieben zu sein, nichtmal per SMS. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich verarbeiten soll, Chloe so wiederzusehen. Einerseits sieht sie so ähnlich aus, ist aber komplett anders im Gegensatz zu früher. Sie ist reifer geworden, aber es scheint nicht so, als ob sie auch nur ein Jahr älter wäre. Ich liebe ihre blauen Haare und ihre Punk-Kleidung. Es ergibt Sinn, dass sie eine Rebellin geworden ist. Sie sieht immer noch ein bisschen wie ein Pirat aus. Mit einer Ausnahme, sie inszeniert die Tauchgänge nicht mehr. Ihre Körpersprache zeigt, dass sie wütend auf mich ist. Ich bin froh, in ihr immer noch die alte Chloe sehen zu können. Oder ist das die junge Chloe? Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie immer noch durcheinander ist wegen des Tods ihres Vaters. Ich würde es auch sein. Das war eine schreckliche Zeit für Chloe und Joyce. Ich fühle mich schlecht, weil ich mich frage, ob ich froh war, wegzuziehen, einfach um dem ganzen Schmerz zu entgehen. Apropos Schmerz vermeiden, es ist klar, dass sie mit der ganzen Scheiße um Nathan Prescott zu tun hat. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was zwischen den beiden los ist, aber ich werde es herausfinden, egal was passiert. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Chloe und Max waren besten Freundinnen in Arcadia Bay, Oregon, bis letztere vor fünf Jahren mit ihrer Familie nach Seattle zog. Im selben Jahr als Max wegzog, starb Chloes Vater William Price bei einem Autounfall. Chloes Mutter Joyce heiratete wieder, wodurch David Madsen ihr Stiefvater wurde. Am Boden zerstört fand Chloe Unterstützung bei einem Mädchen namens Rachel Amber. Kurz bevor Max wieder zurück nach Arcadia Bay kommt, verschwindet Rachel spurlos. Veränderte Geschichte Nachdem Max die Autoschlüssel am Ende der dritten Episode erfolgreich versteckt hat, wird die Geschichte wesentlich verändert. Chloes Vorgeschichte als Punk-Rockerin wird komplett ausgelöscht. Chloe sitzt nun in einem elektrischem Rollstuhl und bekommt Hilfe beim Atmen. Der Grund dafür ist zurzeit unbekannt, es ist aber wahrscheinlich, dass sie einen Autounfall mit dem Auto hatte, das ihr William zum 18. Geburtstag geschenkt hat. In der veränderten Geschichte scheint sie froh zu sein, Max wiederzusehen, im Gegensatz zur eigentlichen Geschichte, wo sie Max dafür anklagt, dass sie all die Jahre keinen Kontakt hatten. Allerdings ist sie allgemein mit ihrem Leben unzufrieden: Sie kann sich durch den Unfall nicht mehr bewegen, weshalb sie Spezialgeräte braucht, die ihre Eltern nur durch Hypotheken bezahlen können, da ihre Grundversorgung schon ca. 8000$ im Monat kostet. Da Chloe merkt, dass sie ihren Eltern zur Last fällt, bittet sie Max, als sie bei ihr zu Besuch ist, ihr eine Überdosis zu verabreichen, um sie von ihrem Leiden zu erlösen. Die finale Entscheidung In der letzten Episode gibt das Spiel die Entscheidung, ob Max ihre beste Freundin Chloe oder Acardia Bay opfern soll. Wenn der Spieler die erst Entscheidung nimmt (Chloe opfern), fokussiert Max das Foto mit dem Schmetterling und lässt Chloe von Nathan auf dem Klo erschießen. Zum Ende des Spiels sieht man dann die Beerdigung von Chloe. Die andere Entscheidung beginnt damit, dass Max das Foto zerreißt und somit Arcadia Bay opfert. Am Ende des Spiels sieht man dann, wie Chloe und Max gemeinsam im Auto ein letztes Mal durch das verwüstete Arcadia Bay fahren. Von anderen Menschen gibt es keine Spur, dafür jedoch ist sie voll mit Wildtieren. Sie verlassen daraufhin ihre Heimatstadt. Entscheidungen Episode 1: Chrysalis Chloe und das Gras Als man in Chloes Haus ist und Chloe die laute Musik anmacht, wird ihr Stiefvater David hochkommen und mit ihr sprechen wollen. Chloe hält die Tür zu und sagt Max, sie solle sich verstecken. Verstecke dich im Schrank David kommt herein und will wissen, was hier vor sich geht. Chloe wird sagen, sie habe Klamotten anprobiert. David sagt, dass er eine seiner Waffen vermisst und will wissen, ob Chloe sie hat. Daraufhin wird er Chloes Gras entdecken und sie fragen, was das Gras hier zu suchen hat. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Aus dem Schrank kommen und eingreifen Max wird aus dem Schrank kommen und lügen, dass es ihr Gras sei. Nach dieser Aktion vertraut Chloe Max wieder und zeigt ihr, dass sie tatsächlich Davids Waffe gestohlen hat. Allerdings könnte man hiermit seinen Platz an der Blackwell Academy riskieren. Weiterhin verstecken Ohne Max' Eingreifen wird die Stuation eskalieren und David wird Chloe eine Ohrfeige geben. Chloe sagt zwar, es sei richtig gewesen, dass Max nicht eingegriffen habe, da er sonst wütender gewesen wäre, aber man merkt, dass Chloe wütend auf Max ist. Verstecke dich nicht Nach einer gewissen Zeit muss Chloe die Tür schließlich öffnen. David wird reinkommen und fragen, warum Max hier sei. Chloe wird sagen, dass es ihn nichts anginge, warum ihre Freunde hier sind. David wird sagen, dass er eine seiner Waffen vermisst, und will wissen, ob Chloe sie hat. Daraufhin wird er Chloes Gras entdecken und sie fragen, was das hier zu suchen hat. Sie wird antworten, dass es nicht ihres, sondern Max' Gras ist. David fragt nun, ob das wahr sei. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Die Schuld auf sich nehmen Max wird lügen und bestätigen, dass es ihr Gras sei. David droht ihr die Polizei zu rufen, doch Chloe wird Max verteidigen. So sagt David nur, dass er sie hier nie wieder sehen will. Chloe ist Max sichtlich dankbar, allerdings könnte man hiermit seinen Platz an der Blackwell Academy riskieren. Chloe beschuldigen Max leugnet, dass es ihr Gras ist. Ohne Max' Eingreifen wird die Stuation eskalieren und David wird Chloe eine Ohrfeige geben. Schließlich rät David Max, sich von Chloe fernzuhalten. Chloe ist sichtlich gekränkt, dass ihre angeblich "beste Freundin" ihr nicht hilft. Episode 2: Out of Time Kates Anruf Im Two Whales Diner beschließen Max und Chloe, an einen geheimen Ort zu gehen, um Max' Kraft auszuprobieren. Beim Verlassen des Diners wird Max einen Anruf von Kate erhalten. Chloe sagt, sie soll nicht rangehen, da sie zu tun hätten. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Rangehen Max wird rangehen und ein kurzes, aber aufbauendes Gespräch mit Kate zu führen. Chloe wird dabei in einen Streit mit Joyce verwickelt. Chloe wird wütend auf Max sein, allerdings konnte Max Kate etwas Mut machen. Nicht rangehen Max wird den Anruf wegdrücken. So können Max und Chloe gehen, bevor Joyce und Chloe zu streiten beginnen. Chloe wird froh darüber sein, allerdings könnte es Kate noch weiter in Depression stürzen. Frank bedroht Chloe Auf dem Schrottplatz wird Chloe nach ein paar Tests mit Davids Waffe die Waffe schließlich Max geben. Bevor sie anfangen können, wird der Drogendealer Frank auftauchen, dem Chloe viel Geld schuldet. Chloe wird entdecken, dass Frank ein Armband von Rachel trägt. Sie beschuldigt ihn, es gestohlen zu haben, und als sie es ihm wegnehmen will, wird Frank ein Messer ziehen und Chloe damit bedrohen. Max wird nun die Waffe auf Frank richten und ihn auffordern, einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Dieser wird sie auffordern, die Waffe zu senken. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Schießen Max wird den Abzug betätigen, allerdings ist die Munition der Waffe leer. Frank wird Max sagen, dass sie das noch bereuen wird. Er lässt Chloe bis Freitag Zeit, ihm das Geld zu bringen. Chloe wird begeistert darüber sein, dass Max' sich für sie eingesetzt hat, allerdings könnte Frank ihnen noch Probleme bereiten. Nicht schießen Frank wird Max mutig auffordern zu schießen und dabei immer näher kommen. Max wird sich nicht trauen. Schließlich wird Frank ihr die Waffe aus der Hand nehmen. Er sagt Chloe, sie hätte bis Freitag Zeit, das Geld zu besorgen, oder er würde sie mit ihrer eigenen Waffe erschießen. Chloe ist alles andere als begeistert, dass Frank ihre Waffe hat, allerdings ist Frank nicht sauer auf Max. Episode 3: Chaos Theory Der Handicaped Fund Als Max und Chloe das Büro von Principal Wells durchsuchen, werden sie 5000 Dollar im Handicaped Fund finden. Mit diesem Geld könnte Chloe Frank sofort auszahlen. Chloe wird Max bitten, das Geld mitnehmen zu dürfen. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Das Geld stehlen Max wird Chloe sagen, dass sie das Geld nehmen kann. Chloe freut sich sehr, allerdings könnte diese Tat den beiden noch Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Das Geld zurücklassen Max wird Chloe überreden, das Geld hierzulassen. Chloe wird einsichtig, aber auch sehr enttäuscht sein. Max, Chloe und der Kuss In Chloe's Haus wird Chloe Max erlauben, ein paar von Rachels Klamotten anzuprobieren. Nachdem diese wieder unentschlossen ist, sagt Chloe, dass Max auch mal eine Chance ergreifen muss. Als Beispiel bittet Chloe Max, sie zu küssen. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Chloe küssen Max wird Chloe küssen. Diese hat sichtlich nicht damit gerechnet und sagt, dass sie jetzt Warren schreiben kann, dass er keine Chance bei Max hat. Chloe nicht küssen Max wird Chloe nicht küssen. Diese sagt, dass sie jetzt Warren schreiben kann, dass Max sich nur für ihn interessiert. Danach sagt sie, dass Max sie bestimmt geküsst und dann zurückgespult hat, um sagen zu können, dass sie es nicht getan hat. Familienkrise Nachdem Max in Davids Computer gesehen hat, dass er nicht nur Kate, sondern auch Rachel und Max selbst stalkt, geht sie zurück zu Chloe, um es ihr zu erzählen. In diesem Moment wird David nach Hause kommen und sehen, dass Max hier ist. Die beiden haben sich nicht viel zu sagen, allerdings wird Chloe wieder einen Streit mit ihrem Stiefvater beginnen. Diese wird ihn diesmal sogar mit dem Stalken von Kate und Rachel konfrontieren. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Chloe zustimmen Max wird Chloe zustimmen und David auch mit Kates Unterdrückung und dem Ausspionieren seiner Familie konfrontieren. Nach diesen Aussagen wird sich auch Joyce einschalten und an David zweifeln. Nach einem Streit der beiden wird Joyce schließlich entscheiden, dass David in einem Hotel übernachten muss, bis sie diese Sache beilegen können. Chloe hat endlich ihr Ziel erreicht, ihren Stiefvater loszuwerden, allerdings ist David nun sehr sauer auf Max und man weiß auch nicht, wie Joyce die Sache verarbeiten wird. David zustimmen Max wird Chloe widersprechen und sagen, dass sie David nichts nachweisen können. Nach einigen verzweifelten Widerworten von Chloe wird Joyce den Streit schließlich unterbrechen und sagen, dass sie davon nichts mehr hören will. Chloe ist danach unglaublich sauer auf Max, allerdings hat man sich gut mit David gestellt. Chloe, Frank und Davids Waffe Sollte Frank in Episode 2 Davids Waffe an sich genommen haben, kann man sie in seinem RV in einem Schrank über dem Hundenapf finden. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Chloe die Waffe zurückgeben Max wird Chloe die Waffe zurückgeben. Diese wird sehr erleichtert sein, allerdings besteht nun wieder die Möglichkeit, dass David die Waffe bei Chloe findet. Die Waffe zurücklassen Max wird den Schrank schließen und so tun, als wäre nichts. So kann Chloe keinen Unsinn mit der Waffe anstellen, allerdings kann Frank die Waffe gegen die beiden einsetzen. Episode 4: Dark Room Ihr Wunsch In der alternativen Realität erzählt Chloe Max, dass sie erfahren hat, dass ihre Lebenserhaltungsmaschinen sie nicht ewig am Leben erhalten können und sie dadurch irgendwann einen schleichenden Tod erleiden wird. Sie bittet Max deshalb, ihr einen schnellen Tod durch eine Überdosis ihrer Medizin zu ermöglichen. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Chloes Wunsch erfüllen Max wird widerwillig Chloes Wunsch erfüllen und ihr eine Überdosis geben. Nun kann Chloe in Frieden ruhen, allerdings muss Max damit leben ihre beste Freundin getötet zu haben. Chloes Wunsch verweigern Max wird Chloe sagen, dass sie einen anderen Weg finden wird, ihr zu helfen, aber, dass sie sie nicht töten wird. Chloe ist gekränkt über die Verweigerung der Hilfe ihrer besten Freundin bei ihrem größten Wunsch. Sie wird Max dazu auffordern, zu gehen und nicht wiederzukommen. Tode von Chloe Während den bisherigen Episoden wäre Chloe ohne Maxs Fähigkeit hierdurch gestorben: * Nathan schießt Chloe in den Bauch, aber Max spult die Zeit zurück, um sie zu retten. * Schoss sich aus Versehen selbst in den Bauch, nachdem ein Querschläger vom Auto, auf das sie geschossen hatte, zurückprallte. Dies kann von Max jedoch verhindert werden. * Sie wird von einem Zug überfahren, jedoch kann auch dieses Mal Max ihr Leben retten. * Pompidou beißt Chloe ins Bein, wodurch Frank sie wahrscheinlich mit dem Messer erstochen hätte. Passiert dies, muss Max zurückspulen, um sie zu retten. * Jefferson betäubt Max und erschießt Cloe, aber Max spult es letztendlich zurück. * (Endscheidigung) Max muss am Ende von Episode 5 entscheiden, ob sie Chloe opfert und Arcadia Bay mit all seine Anwohner rettet oder ob sie die Stadt ihrem Schicksal überlässt und Chloe rettet. Rettet man die Stadt, dreht Max die Zeit bis zum Entdecken ihrer Fähigkeit zurück und Chloe wird von Nathan Prescott durch einen Bauchschuss getötet. Trivia * Chloe und Max sind beste Freunde seit ihrer Kindheit. * Sie war es, die alle Vermisst-Flyer in Arcadia Bay aufgehängt hat. * Chloe kann in den ersten beiden Episoden dreimal fast sterben, was Max jedoch im Falle des Falles jedes Mal durch das Zurückspulen der Zeit verhindert. * Das Nummernschild von Chloe zeigt die Buchstaben "TWN PKS" und ist eine Anspielung auf die US-Serie "Twin Peaks". * Es gibt Theorien, dass Chloe von Gefahr angezogen wird. * Chloe mag Emojis nicht. Wenn Max sie benutzt, schreibt sie: "KEINE EMOJIS". * Chloe war vermutlich in Rachel Amber verliebt, da sie zu Frank sagt:" Ich habe sie geliebt, Arschloch!", außerdem gab es öfters Anspielungen auf Chloes Gefühle für Rachel. * Ihre Stimme wird von Ashly Burch gesprochen. * Am Ende in Episode 5 erfährt Max, dass Chloe sich in sie verliebt hat. Es kommt auf die Entscheidungen des Spielers an, ob aus Max und Chloe mehr wird oder nicht. Bilder 709px-Report card chloe.png|Chloe's letztes Blackwell-Zeugnis Chloe Price 1.png 786px-Chloeandmax.png|Chloe und Max im Piratenkostüm 800px-Chloeandfather2.png|Chloe und ihr Vater William 800px-Madsen family.png|Familienfoto: David. Joyce, Chloe 800px-Parking tickets chloe.png|Chloe's Strafzettel Chloe8.PNG|Links: Chloe in der Gegenwart Rechts: Chloe im Paralleluniversum Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Episode Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Episode Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Episode Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Episode Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Episode